1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an article of footwear, specifically to allow straps to be attached, removed, covered, or exchanged to a shoe base so that many different looks can be achieved.
2. Description of Prior Art
Each of the patents listed below relates to modifying a shoe in some manner, which none is as described in the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No.Title4,670,996Women's shoes with flexible spring steel shanks for usewith replaceable heels of different heights4,967,492Adjustable girth shoes5,682,687Size-adjustable shoes
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,996 describes a method by which the heel of a shoe can be replaced with another of a different height. The shoes of this invention include straps that are transportable onto a shoe base of a different height, achieving the same affect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,492 shows the girth of the shoe being adjusted. To a limited degree, the shoes of this invention result in a similar effect by varying the length of the strap in accordance with the width of an individual's foot. Because shoe bases could be purchased separately, acquiring a shoe of the appropriate length and width for each foot becomes economically feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,687 shows the length of the shoe being adjusted. As aforementioned, shoe bases could be purchased separately so that acquiring a shoe of the appropriate length and width for each foot becomes economically feasible.